Its Called Survival For A Reason
by smoore13
Summary: A mutant, a freak thats what the people at the CDC called me as they tested on me. But for being a freak it really has its advantages in an apocalypse. But I can't help but hope that one day I can feel what being wanted is like... and when I found Daryl... he made me feel...loved. (Don't worry its not that sad :))
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- Yayyy new story! The story is taking place when Rick and the others are at the prison so yeah! Also if you want to know what Red and Snow look like go to .com and look up the account smsyd then go down and the first box to the left is Red and the next is Snow. I hope you enjoy! -smoore13 (Another note at the bottom BUT READ THE STORY FIRST!)

Chapter 1

"Are we there yet sis?" My little sister Red asked exhaustion in her voice as she followed me in the hot Georgia heat. "We rest when it gets dark Red you know this." I chuckled looking over my shoulder at her, her hands on the straps of her overhauls her feet dragging through the dirt with her head bent. "But Snowwwwww!" She exclaimed stomping her foot before crossing her arms. I turned around and laughed at her expression before picking her up bridal style and continuing through the forest.

"This is not what I wanted." She said laying her head on the crook of my neck, wrapping her arms around me. "So you'd rather walk?" I ask pretending to slowly put her down. "NOOOO." She shrieked clinging to me. "God your lazy…and heavy." I laughed as she hit my shoulder before I hear her groan. "Whats wrong?" I asked fear flashing across my face as I looked down at her. "I'm hungry thats whats wrong." She said looking at me with her vibrant green eyes. I sign in relief that it wasn't serious. "Now now don't start that you know we need to find shelter first." I said looking up into the sky, seeing the sun slowly start to set. "But Snoooowww!" She whined. "Hey no buts you've been using to many as it is."

We both got quiet when I heard a hiss to my left, I quickly set her down as I slung my bow around before grabbing an arrow from my quiver. I focused my hearing onto where the zombie was and let go of the string. A thud was heard then all went silent as I walked to it putting my foot on its head as I took out my arrow. "Snow you know those things wont and can't hurt us not after we found out you know."

I turned to Red as sigh escaping my lips as I wiped the blood off the arrow. "I know they can't but It makes me feel… better to know there dead." I looked at her a small comforting smile on her lips as she walked forward before wrapping her arms around my waist. "I know It does." She said, her voice muffled by my poncho. (To see what Snow looks like go to the website .com then look up the account smsyd then go down and click the box named Dead Inside the one right next to it called Survival Girl is what Red looks like.

I pulled Red back from me staring into her eyes before bending down to her level. "You know I'd do anything to keep you safe right?" "I know you would." She said. "Good." I then ruffle her blonde hair before pulling away. (To see what red looks like got to Polyvore and then go to the account smsyd then go the square named Survival Girl)

"Ok Red you can eat but you need to hurry the suns almost gone." I say leaning down to look through my bag for a bar. She squealed with joy before running to my side, her hands outstretched for food. I smirk at her antics and push a bar into her hands before motioning for her to go sit down. She obeys quickly happy to finally have something to eat. "Hey Red I'm going to go check the area, clear it out if there's any corpses and see if there's a better place to sleep." "Okay just don't be to long." "I won't you…have your knife?" She looked down in her pockets before pulling out the knife. "Yeah I got it."

I nodded at her before turning around making my way through the trees. I looked around for any sign of them but found none, the only sound was the constant clanking of the bladed staff I had got when this all started strapped to my hip. ( Heres the staff but its about human height if that makes sense - ) I turned at the sound of rumbling and followed it slowly before making my way to a road. I looked to the right before walking along it. I stopped as I saw a vehicle coming down the road. My eyes widened at seeing actual survivors but quickly hid in the bushes till it passed. I slowly got up as I looked at the car, seeing it turn I knew wherever they were going could be near. "They could help us maybe give us shelter." I thought. "But they could also hurt you or Red." The rational part of my brain told me but right now all I knew was that I needed to get Red somewhere safe. "She's been on the run to long…" I thought my eyes down casting in shame. "She shouldn't be raised in fear of whats out there, she needs friend's her age… they could have that." I looked down the road. "She'll be safe and if it's farther away than I thought I'll turn back." I nodded my head trying to reassure myself that she'll be safe till I got back. I then started my trek down the road.

20 minutes later

I was now on a gravel road as I went down the straight road, I could make out the outlining of a building. "And a big building at that." I thought. I then saw the end of the trees and knew I was close. "Almost there." I thought looking back the way I had come. I brought my head back around only to stop in my track, an audible gasp escaping my lips. "Holy shit." I exclaimed, and I never swore unless needed. This was one of those times.

I looked at the huge vast space in front of me, the fence running on what seemed like forever. "Is that… a prison?!." I looked at the huge watch towers and looked up at the huge gate lined with barbed wire. "We could be safe here…Red could be safe." Tears welled up in my eyes as I say the moving figures in the distance. "People." I thought as I saw the same car from earlier being unloaded with what looked like supplies. "Must be from the town east of here." I thought. "Maybe if I could talk to them, tell them what our situation is they'll take us in."

I could only hope as I back up a few steps only to feel a sharp pain in my back. I swiveled around my bow already out, an arrow loaded when I found myself face to face with the end point of an arrow. "Who the hell are you?!" A southern accent exclaimed. My eyes traveled down the length of the crossbow and up a poncho clad chest, up a stubbled chin to a pair of piercing blue eyes. "Well!" he exclaimed his tone threatening. I was never good in these situations and not the situation as in having a weapon pointed at me but the 'umm theres a very attractive guy asking me questions' kinda situation. "I ummm…ummm." He stepped forward as I backed up only to fall flat on my butt. "Don't think I won't shoot you now tell me who you are, how'd you find us and are you alone." "Oh shit Red." I thought before turning and running.

"Get back here you bitch!" I heard him yell as he ran after me. "Thats not nice to say to a girl!" I told you I suck in these situations I mean who would say that when being chased? I would exactly my point. I heard him getting closer and knew I was almost to Red. "He could hurt her." I thought about to lead him farther away from her but fell as my foot got caught under a root. I cried out when I heard the sicking crack of my ankle breaking before falling face first onto the forest floor. "Ow Ow OWWWW!" I gasped out my hands clenching around my ankle as I held it in place. I then felt a hand grab my hair before being pulled up till I was face to face with him , me being a few heads shorter slightly dangled as my hands gripped his trying to break his hold on my hair but stopped as I felt him put a knife to my neck. "Now tell me how you foun…" he was cut of by a cry both of our heads snapping to the right as I saw something I hoped wouldn't make an appearance.

"No Red get back get ba." "Quiet." The man holding me hissed before turning back to my sister. "Please please don't hurt her….don't hurt Snow." My sister cried, her face streaming with tears both of her hands gripping the knife in front of her. "Don't hurt my sister….please." She whimpered, her hand shaking. I felt the man's grip loosen and pushed away from him before limping toward my sister. I fell to my knees as I brought my arms around her, I felt her shaking as she sobbed into my poncho. I glared at the man in front of me but saw guilt flash through his eyes before it left just as quick as it had come.

"I wont hurt her if she answers some questions I have for her." He looked me in the eye trying to see what my verdict was. "I'll answer your questions if you answer some of mine and put down you weapons." I surprised myself at how strong my voice had come out in being so scared not for myself but for Red. "With my foot hurt we can't run." I thought but was calmed as he slowly put his crossbow on the forest floor.

"Now what do you want to know after you rudely pointed that crossbow at me and made my sister cry?" I asked sending him a glare as I rocked my sister back and forth. "Look don't ya be blaming this on me ain't my fault you decided to show up on my doorstep." "It's not my fault either, all I did was follow one of your cars… I thought maybe you could d help us…take us in…." "It ain't our responsibility to take y'all in!" He barked. "Well I didn't know what you people were like what with your crossbow's and threats!" He sighed loudly in annoyance, his hand scrubbing at his face in irritation. "That was for safety." He huffed.

I knew it was and I knew he had to do it for the safety of his group, and me running away didn't help my case. "Yeah I know and I.. . apologize for running but with not knowing who you were I feared… for Red." He looked at me in confusion on who Red was. "Reds my little sister like 'Little Red Riding Hood' my mother always loved fables." I said looking down, allowing myself to remember my mother in what seemed like ages. 'And to a complete stranger at that.' I thought to myself, shaking my head. I looked up to see a small smirk on his lips but it quickly left replaced by a snarl. "You could've attracted every damn walker in the area what with your yelling." He said looking around the area for any sign of walkers. "It's a miracle ya didn't."

I lowered my head in shame knowing if I had stayed and answered some questions this might've not resulted in scaring my sister and breaking my ankle. "I think its best that you come with me, Rick's probably gonna want to talk with you see how much you know of the place." My head shot up shock and joy filling me to the brim but I slowly stopped looking down at Red in my arms.

"I can't leave her behind Its dark and there's corpses." He looked at me like I the dumbest person on earth, which right now sounds about right. "Didn't say you had to leave her what think I'm stupid?" "NO no no I don't think your stupid its just immmm…" I struggled talking under his piercing gaze but was cut off. "I think whats she's trying to say is no." My sister said suddenly said, pulling herself off of me and wiping her nose and eyes.

Red turned to face the man "She struggles in being social you know her being her socially awkward self and all." "HEY thats not true." I said trying to stand up but hissed as I tried putting weight on my left foot. "Jerk." I huffed out before hearing her snicker.

Red then walked up to the man before pulling on his arm to grab his attention seeing as he was still pretty much staring into my soul. "Hey mister do you have a name?" She asked still holding onto his finger even when he looked down at her. "Yeah hopefully." He said sarcasm lacing his voice. "Red that was rude now introduce yourself properly, just cause the worlds ended doesn't mean you get to act like a caveman." Red turned to me pouting slightly before looking back at the man. She then took two steps back letting go of his hand and held out hers.

"Name's Red Drake Hunter yeah I know its a weird name but thats what you get when being raised by crazy people…" She muttered the last part under her breath. "RED!" I shrieked mortified by her behavior. "Whoa lady quiet down." The guy huffed looking at me, amusement shimmering in his eyes. "Any who now that I've introduced myself what might your name be?" Red asked looking up at the man curiosity lacing her tone. "Names Daryl… Daryl Dixon." He said gruffly.

I heard my sister squeal and looked up to see her arms wrapped around his waist, Daryl now straight as a pole both his arms flat against his sides. "Thats such a cool name!" She said pulling back to look at him, slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Hey Snow if you ever get a boyfriend which I likely doubt can we call him Daryl?" She asked still looking up at Daryl who looked as shocked as I felt. "Red… you can't name your boyfriend whatever you want he's not a dog." "Well sure you can." She said looking so sure of herself as she now pranced around Daryl. "Ok Red what did you eat exactly while I was gone." I asked already knowing the answer.

"Weeeeelllll I might of eaten the fun dip we found annnndd the lollipop." I sighed looking at her before slamming my head against my knees with a groan. "Whhhhhyyy God?!" I moaned knowing that she'd be bouncing off the walls for the next hour.

I looked up to see Daryl's eyebrow raise before he bent down picking up his crossbow. "What are you doing?" I asked fear evident in my tone as I moved to stand up, hand now on the bladed staff resting against my hip. "Whoa lady all I'm doing is picking up my bow I ain't gonna hurt you or your sister." He said slinging his crossbow against his back.

I nodded my head as I tried to stand but fell as a sharp pain run up my leg a gasp escaping my mouth as I grabbed at my ankle. "Dont move its just gonna make it worse." Daryl said walking towards me slowly making sure not frighten me. "I just wanna look at it, not gonna hurt you lady." "Its Snow by the way." I told him as he crouched down next to me, his fingers probing as he looked at my ankle.

He looked at me eyebrow raised at hearing my name. "Yes I know I was named after a princess." I said glaring at him slightly as he raised slowly. "Hey not any of my business." He huffed before looking down at me. "Think you can walk?" He asked shifting his bow slightly a annoyed look on his face. "Well if you hadn't seen me fall on my face just a few minutes ago the answer is no." I said sarcasm in my voices as I shifted my leg, wincing in pain.

"Anyways why do I need to walk we've already made camp here." I said looking up at him in curiosity as he turned to my sister who was making weird faces at his back. "Hey go get your stuff." He said pointing to where are things sat. "Why?" She asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot, head slightly tilted. "Weren't you ever taught not to arguer with an adult." He said looking down at her with annoyance. "Argggg fine." She pouted, turning to get our things.

"Red wait.." I called not knowing why we needed to get our stuff but squeaked as I felt myself being lifted off the ground. "Wha what are you doing." I stuttered, a blush rising to my cheeks as I grabbed at his arms trying to make him put me down. "I'm carrying you." He said looking down at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world…which it was. "But why?" He huffed as he started walking making me wrap my arms around his neck. "Don't you ever stop talking?" He huffed looking around for Red. "Nope she doesn't." My sister puffed out arms loaded with stuff. "Come on don't got all day." He growled looking at the now darkening sky.

"Wait were are we going." I asked looking up at him. "To the prison." He said not looking at me as he surveyed the area. "A PRISON!" My sister yelled making both our heads snapping around. "Be quiet you trying to get us killed?" He barked making me glare at him and pinch the back of his neck. "Hey what was that for?" He said looking down at me, his blue eyes glaring. "Don't yell at Red… ever." I said my eyes burning hole's into his skull. "I'm not the one trying to attract a god damn herd of walkers god don't y'all know nothing…" He trailed off he turning to look behind them.

I gasped as he slid down a slope before waiting for my sister to come down. I felt him chuckle but stopped as I pinched him again with my nails. "Hey stop dong that Jesus you have claws or something?!" He asked glaring down at me. "Hmmm maybe." I said bringing my arm around as I examined my sharp nails.

We all got quiet for awhile, the only sound we heard was the leaves crunching beneath us. "Whoa." Red said stopping when she saw the prison gates. 'Whoa indeed.' I thought looking up at Daryl when we stopped. "Why are we.." He looked at me telling me to be quiet as he whistled loudly. "JESUS ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED." I whispered harshly as the walkers down the pathways head turned some starting to come towards us. I then turned when I heard a gun shot and saw one walker go down and looked up to see a figure go toward the gate. "Ok I need you to run as fast as you can into those gates got it?" He said looking down at me sister as she nodded her head, her arms tightening around our stuff.

"Follow me and don't stop running." He said as he tightened his hold on me and took off running. 'Oh god oh god oh god.' I thought burying my face into his neck as he ran but sighed in relief as I saw the gates closed behind us. "Daryl thank god." I heard a voice coming towards us and looked up to see a woman with short hair jogging toward us, gun in hand. I felt him set me down gently as he walked towards the woman.

I turned around ignoring the pain in my ankle as I looked for Red and sighed in relief when I saw her a few feet away holding her stuffed wolf, all are bags sitting by her feet. I hobbled over toward her and dropped to my knees wrapping my arms around her. "You okay?" I whispered running my hand though her hair. "Ye yeah." She stuttered but gasped loudly. "What what is it?" I asked bringing my head back to look at her but stopped as I felt something hard hit my head. 'What the.." I said but stopped as I heard a click. 'Oh shit.' I thought before all went dark with a bang.

Authors note - OH NOOO SHE GOTS SHOT! And it's only the first chapter ;( A lot just went down in that 1st chapter but hey I hope you like it and stick around for more! Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated and I hope you review lotssss! Goodbye for now- smoore13


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- Thank you all for reading and a shout out to y2j591 for reviewing I really appreciate ya'll liking and favoriting my work and reviews are always welcomed! Enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry if Daryl's out of character I'm trying my hardest. -smoore13

'Shit ow shit dammit dammit' I thought as I started to regain consciousness slowly. 'Oh god it hurts' I try opening my eyes but gave up, to tired to try to speak. I then notice voices talking in harsh whispers."Rick there ain't much time left we need to get that bullet out or she's gonna bleed out." I heard a low southern accent say. "She's bite dad you can see it on her wrist she's gonna turn so I shot her." I heard what sounded to be a boy talking. 'So he shot me.' I thought, trying not to give away that I'm awake.

"Rick I need an answer." I opened my eyes slightly just enough to see a whole group of people crowed around the table I was on. I quickly close my eyes my breath faltering as I hear Red cry. "Sh she's not a walker you gotta help her please she won't turn I promise." My sister cried out. "SHE'S BIT." I heard the kid yell out. "N no thats bites old I promise." My sister whimpered.

Silence followed after that until I heard a gruff voice speak. "That ain't possible she would've turned." Daryl said his eyes locked on Snows pale face. "Yeah I know how it sounds but I promise you its old…you gotta believe me Daryl." I heard Red whimper. All I wanted was to hold my sister but knew I needed to get this bullet out.

"So whats it gonna be Rick?" A voice close to me asked. Silenced followed after that till I heard the dreaded answer. "We shoot her." I then heard my sister start crying harder. "NO YOU CAN'T SHES NOT GONNA CHANGE!" I mentally cursed at what my sister said next. "I'M BIT TO!" "Shit." I heard Daryl mutter and opened my eyes, everyones back was turned to me all of them now starting at Red who was being held back by the lady from earlier.

"Your bit?" The man I noticed as Rick ask his arms folded as he looked down at Red. Before she could answer I got up off the table trying not to yell out from the pain. "Yeah she's bit." I answer, my voice hoarse as I stand up. I watch as they all turn towards me, two guys guns raised aiming at me.

"SNOW!" I hear Red cry as she runs to me her body crashing into mine as she hugs me. "FUCK!" I yell out, my eyes seeing white as my hip burn's in protest as an asian guy in what I assumed was his mid 20's pulled her away. I gasp out my hand clamped over the bullet wound my head tipped back as I try to not pass out.

"Rick we need to get that bullet out." An older guy with white hair tied into a low pony tail says his eyes on my hand that's now covered in blood. "I promise you I'm…not gonna turn and after this bullet's out I'll explain…everything." I huff out the edges of my vision blackening as the pain takes over. "Rick we need a decision now!" The older man yells.

I see Rick eyes look over the group and then back to me, my eyes pleading. "Get the bullet out." He says gruffly before turning and leaving the cell block. The older gentleman turns to me his eyes kind and understanding. "Now I'm gonna need you to lay back down." He says gently as he turns to a few of the group members telling them what he'll need for the procedure.

I sit back down on the table my hand still covering the wound. "Red?" I call out. "Snow I'm sorry I..I didn't know what to do." She says as she comes over, her face red from crying. "No no love it's not you fault you did what you thought was best and look there gonna help us." I say pulling her into a light hug before letting go. I stoked the hair out of her face before kissing her on the forehead. "You go find Daryl and stay with him okay?" I say my eyes dropping slightly as unconsciousness starts taking over. "Okay." Red says looking around till she finds Daryl running over to him and grabs his hand pulling slightly to gain his attention.

Third P.O.V

Daryl nods his head at whatever Red told him before making his way towards Snow. "She told me to come talk to ya." He says his voice low as he looks at the others who are running around grabbing this and that. "Ummm yeah about that.. you're really the only one I know here and..trust at this point so I need to know …if something happens to me that you'll." Snow stopped for a moment not wanting to think that this was a possibility even though it was.

She sighed softly her body protesting to the fact that she was still awake. "If I don't make it I need to know she'll be safe." Snow said softly her eyes searching Daryl's face for an answer. She saw an almost haunting look in his eyes before he quickly snapped out of it nodding his head. "Yeah…yeah I'll look after her." He said before walking off towards the others.

Snow then laid back down her head resting against he white cloth covering the table finally able to close her eyes. She was almost out when she felt someone shake her shoulder pulling her from sleeps grasp once more. "What?" She asked softly trying to go back to sleep but saw the older mans eyes concern writing on his face. "Ma'm I'm gonna need you to stay awake." He said his voice soft but commanding.

"If you fall asleep now there's a chance you wont wake up with the amount of blood your losing." He said looking down at Snow's still bleeding wound now covered with a spare cloth. "Okay." Snow said raising herself slightly but stopped as she processed his words. "Wait does that mean I'm gonna be awake when you…" She trailed off fear evident in her voice as she started trembling.

His eyes softened when he saw her fear. "I'm afraid so." He said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Even if it were possible to put you under there would be a chance you'd bleed out or if the infection starts to kick in." He said quietly looking down at her bite on her wrist as she whimpered from the pain and fear.

"I'm be fine right?" She asked, a tear slipping down her cheek as she trembled slightly. "If I can help it." He finished, a small sad smile on his lips as he turned to the others. "Do we have everything?" He asked the asian kid from earlier who looked about ready to puke. "Ye yeah I think so." He said his hands shaking nervously.

"Ok I'm gonna need Daryl, T-Dog and if you can manage Glenn then I'm gonna need you." The older man said softly taking the cloths, bandages, and other spare equipment. "If the rest of you could leave please." The older man said softly, moving around quickly as he set everything up.

Snow's P.O.V

I watched as the group left, Red holding the woman from earlier hand before hearing the door slid shut. I sighed as I laid down my eyes watching the quick movements as they prepare to get the bullet out. I shuddered at the thought but looked up as I felt someone behind me.

"You..ok?" The asian guy asked awkwardly his eyes looking anywhere but me.

I chuckled slightly wincing at the pain. "Yeah I'm ok thanks.…" I smile softly "Glenn." He says as I start to answer back but cry out as a burning pain flares in my hip, my hand gripping the tables edge. "Daryl, T- Dog I'm gonna need you to hold her down while I get the bullet out." The older man says as he quickly sterilizes the tweezers (Im guessing here folks I have NO idea how to extract a bullet or what they use also what might be left to use in an apocalypse.)

I closed my eyes as I feel them hold down my arms, my body tensing as I awaited the pain. I was about to ask if he was gonna start when I felt a horrible pain in my hip making me scream out. I cried as I felt the cold metal opening my wound up then digging deeper inside. My body jerked at the pain making Daryl and T-Dog tighten their hold.

Third P.O.V

Red whimpered as she heard her sister scream and buried her face in Carols side. Carol shushed Red quietly rocking her back and forth as they waited in silence. Lori and Carl sat waiting for Rick to get back as Beth and Maggie sat together.

They all flinched when they heard an ear spilling scream come from the other room then tensed as it went silent. They all raised when they saw Hershel walking towards them, wiping the blood off his hands with a spare cloth. Red ran forward toward him. "She's fine right?" She as fearfully, tears streaming down her face as she held onto her stuffed wolf she grabbed from her bag. Hershel smiled softly as her before stepping out of her way pointing towards the room.

Red ran quickly by him almost running in to Glenn as she cried out Snows name.

Daryl P.O.V

I sighed and let go of Snow's arm as Hershel finished cleaning and stitching the wound. Glenn and T-Dog stepped back as we waited. "She should be fine now though I don't know how long she'll be out." Hershel finally said looking down at Snow. I crossed my arms as the others left to go get the other's. "Your a lot of trouble ya know that?" I huffed out.

I turned as I heard a voice cry out Snow's name and looked to see Red running towards us, tears streaming down her face. Red stopped in front of the table Snow was lying on her eyes widening in fear at seeing Snow's deathly pale face. "Nno she can't." She whimpered I quickly spoke up.

"She ain't dead if thats what you mean she passed out during the operation." I said gruffly relived that she stopped crying at the news. Red then grab a chair nearby and sat next to snow holding her stuffed toy in one hand and holding Snow's hand in the other. I shuffled around awkwardly for a minute before turing to leave but stopped as I heard a small voice. "Thank you Daryl for saving us and helping my sister." I turned my head looking at Red who smiled at me joy and relief in her eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders as I turned back around heading towards the exit. "Yeah…. whatever." I said before stepping out off the cell block the only noise was the sound of the doors closing.

Authors Note- Well I hope yo enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to check out my other story and Review!


End file.
